yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Andronico Mafia Family
About Founded in 2009 by Marco Andronico, the Andronico Mafia Family is one of, if not, the oldest continuously operating Mafia Family in YoWorld. Unlike other Mafia families, the leadership of the Andronico Family has remained dedicated and stable throughout its history. As a sign of the family's heritage, new Andronico Family leaders receive a YoVille Mafia VS Police Fedora at their promotion ceremony. The family is an invitation only, non-dues paying, organization that prizes creative thought, teamwork, and innovative design. With a current active membership of 23 (July 2017) the organizations holdings include 300+ pieces of developed YoWorld real estate, all connected via doorways, portals, passageways, roads, elevators, buses, subway, taxi, telephones, and cruise line. Guests, friends, and other Mafia family members are WELCOME to explore the Andronico Resort, Boardwalk, Beaches, Ski Slopes, Warehouse 13, Cruise Ship, and other attractions at their leisure. But, access is available only through single portals provided by the individual members. Due to the organizations exclusivity, visitors are not permitted to randomly bounce from one piece of real estate to another at their own free will. The Andronico Family creations are an adventure, to be discovered and explored, house by house, room by room. Prepare yourself, this detailed and intricate adventure cannot be completed in a day, nor in a week. Maybe, over the course of a month. Shying away from traditional Mafia Family drama, the Andronico Family has few, if any, YoWorld enemies. But, over the years the family has had numerous confrontations with the Social Media Overload and suffered casualties. Always open to new business ideas and partnership, family leadership only discusses/conducts family business within YoWorld. Family Motto: "Together we are Strong because we are One" The organization is currently searching for talented YoWorld designers interested in entering into a partnership to display their shops restaurants, and/or dance halls on the Andronico Cruise Ship. Organization *'Don': Marco Andronico **Steven Norkitas - Don Bodyguard **Alfred Wayne - Butler *'Lady Boss': (vacant) **Former Lady Boss **#Anita Baker **#Bleu Hebert *'Underboss': Mike Andronico **Former Underboss **#BabyJWeezy *'Consigliere' **Anita Baker - Attorney **Ricky Andronico - Accountant *'Caporegime' (Resort): Becky Monarco - Resort Hostess **Jennifer Gowell - Housekeeping **Keith Rohlman - Maintenance **Joe Paire - Resort Gardiner **Manuel Piscina - Pool Services **Sarah Fumble - Telephone Service *'Caporegime' (Security): Albert Sunyich - Resort Security *'Caporegime' (Business) **Georgetta Heminger - Bank Manager **Tony Demoss - Event Sales **Dr. Randy Cambareri Esq. - Veterinarian **Billy Davine - Head Chef ***Tina Deirdre - Head Waitress **Bob Post - Mail Services **Erasmo Boven - Undertaker *'Caporegime' (Transportation) **Shaun Gronberg - Subway Operations **Walter Grone - Bus Services **Colton Hodell - Taxi Services / Car Sales *'Business Partners' **BabyJWeezy WBG **Gracie (Cheryl Jagger) **Kelly Carnes **KimmieStarDreams **Ms Rita Hicks *'Former Members' **BabyJWeezy **Bleu Hebert **Brandon Houston **Carla Melo **Carla Passos **Cookie Hebert **Felicia Bilieri **Fiona Bilieri **Kody Escalante **Nathan Langille **Valeri Burgos *'Expelled Members' **Justin Andronico (July 2011) **Daeon Harrison (July 2011) Family Ten Commandments "Together we are Strong because We are One" #I will be loyal to the family and only to the family (i.e. not join another mafia family). #I will always be available for the family (i.e. even if my wife is about to give birth). #I will not attack another family member or family ally (i.e. in another online game). #I will not talk to another mafia family member that I do not know. I will wait to be formally introduced by a third person first. #When asked for any information, the answer will always be the truth. #I will never look at another family member's wife or boyfriend. Family member will be treated with respect. #I will not interfere in another family members business dealings. #I will not make a profit off another family members. #I will always keep an appointments. #I will never betray a family member or ally to the authorities. People who can't be part of the Andronico Family - anyone who refuses to become Neighbors with family members - anyone who behaves badly and doesn't hold to moral values. Attractions *Andronico Resort **50s Diner & Bowling Alley **'Coin Run' Walkway **Mauselium **Jungle Bar **Texaco Gas Station *Underground *Bus Station **Lighthouse Dance Hall *Boardwalk **Zen Temple **Lovers Cove **Veterans Memorial **HMS Andronico **Fisherman's Pier *Cruise Ship **Atrium Aquarium ('Gracie' Cheryl Jagger) **Port of Call - Africa **Port of Call - Canada ***Whistler Ski Resort ****Lodge Dance Hall ***Vancouver Art Gallery ***Vancouver Legends Museum ('Gracie' Cheryl Jagger) **Port of Call - Viking Village ('Gracie' Cheryl Jagger) *Surf Shop **Beaches ***Alien Ruins ***Jungle Concert ***Druid Point ***Secret Waterfall ***Paddle Boat Ride ***Sea Plane Flight **Beach Motel *Hwy 66 **YoStock Music Festival ('Gracie' Cheryl Jagger) **Desert Bunkers **Military Complex **Pueblo *Fair **Alien Exhibit **ET Call Home Resort Activities For Guests entertainment the following activities have been sprinkled throughout the Andronico Resort. Each activity has its own focus, challenge, and reward for completion. How Many? *'Bird Watching '(Prize: 15,000 coins) **How many individual birds are there on the Boardwalk Road across from the Andronico Accounting office. ***'Gift' a Karaoke Machine and your correct answer to the Message Box to receive instruction on how to collect your prize money. *Hungry Crows (Prize: 15,000 coins) **A large Murder of Crows have found a new food source, a Colony of Mice in the Back Alley of the Andronico Vancouver Art Gallery. But, the Murder is having a hard time figuring out if there are enough Scurrying Mice for each to have their own or if they must share. Crows don't share very well. So, what is the ratio of Crows to Mice? ***'Gift' a Karaoke Machine and your correct answer to the Message Box to receive instruction on how to collect your prize money. *'YoStock Music Festival' (Prize: 15,000 coins) **How many individual people (NPC's) are at or their way to the YoStock Music Festivalon - Dirt Road Turnoff and YoStock Road Entrance roads. ***'Gift' a Karaoke Machine and your correct answer to the Message Box to receive instructions on how to collect your prize money. Hide & Seek *'Drunken Viking Wench' **Viking Village (Prize: 15,000 coins) ***Redheaded Viking Wench Inebriated has gotten drunk, again, and has wandered off in the Viking Village. The Viking Chieftain needs your help finding her become she gets in trouble. ****'Gift' a Karaoke Machine and Drunken Inebriated location to the Message Box to receive instruction on how to receive your prize money. **YoStock Music Festival (Prize: 15,000 coins) ***Redheaded Viking Wench Inebriated is drunk again. She was last seen at the YoStock Music Festival . The Viking Chieftain will pay you 15,000 coins if you find her for him. ****'Gift' a Karaoke Machine and Drunken Inebriated location to the Message Box to receive instruction on how to receive your prize money. *'Cowboy Dillon '(Prize: 25,000 coins) **Cowboy Dillon has a talent for sneaking onto the Andronico Cruise Ship without booking passage. Security needs your help finding Cowboy Dillon on the ship, again. **Cowboy Dillon is dark skinned, is wearing a white cowboys hat, red checkered shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. He is also chewing on a piece of grass. ***'Gift' a Karaoke Machine and Cowboy Dillon's location on the Cruise Ship to the Message Box to receive instructions on how to receive your prize money. What is Different? *Vancouver Art Gallary (Prize: 30,000 coins per task) **YoWorld University student Virginia has just started her summer internship at the Vancouver Art Gallary . On her first day, she has been tasked with making a second Fall 16 Exhibit, identical to the Fall 16a Exhibit, off the Viking Balcony. But, she thinks Fall 16a Exhibit has some flaws, so she had corrected those flaws in her exhibit. What are the differences between Fall 16a Exhibit andd Fall 16b Exhibit? ***'Gift' a Karaoke Machine and differences between Fall 16a Exhibit and Virginia's Fall 16b Exhibit to the Message Box to receive instructions on how to receive your prize money. **Intern Virginia has been given another task at the Vancouver Art Gallery, to make a second Halloween 16 Exhibit. But, the photo of Halloween 16a Exhibit that the Gallery Curator gave to Virginia to work from has a significant flaw, that nobody has notice. Wanting to please, Virginia has build Halloween 16c Exhibit exactly like the picture she was given. What is the defference between Halloween 16a and Halloween 16c Exhibits. ***'Gift' a Karaoke Machine and differences between Halloween 16a Exhibit and Virginia's Halloween 16c Exhibit to the Message Box to receive instructions on how to receive your prize money. Find the Key Maker (Prize: 50,000 coins) * The Key Maker holds the keys to all the Andronico Resort backdoors. Access to the Key Maker is available at specific location throughout the Andronico Resort. ** Leave a message in the Key Maker's Message Box to receive instruction on how to receive your prize money. ** HINT: The Key Maker resides in the YoWorld Matrix and can only be reached as Neo traveled in the Matrix Trilogies. Break into Warehouse 13 (Prize 250,000 coins) *Warehouse 13 is primary storage for the Andronico Family valuables. As such, access is extremely limited. First, you have to find the Warehouse. Then, you have to break the Warehouse Cypher Lock code. ** Take a Selfie of yourself in the Warehouse and send a FB Message and the Selfie to 'Ricky Andronico'. Once accomplished, you will receive further instruction on how to collect your prize money. DISCLAIMER: Guests are eligible for prize money once per activity, except for Hide & Seek Cowboy, which may be won multiple times. Andronico Mafia Family members are not eligible to participate in Resort Activities. History Early Years (YoVille) Originally a member of the Calacino Mafia Family, Marco served as a loyal Associate and then Soldier. But, over time, he became frustrated with the constant family bickering and drama, as well as leaderships unwillingness to consider new ideas. Taking advantage of family confusion caused by Don Frank's inactivity, Marco left the Calacino Family to form his own family. Knowing that revenue was key to the new family's success, Don Marco brought in three girls to run Andronico YoLotto, a precursor to the current YoWorld YoLotto game. Known as YoLotto girls - Anita Baker, Kayla Morgan, and Becky Monarco - added YoLotto players as Buddies, accepted their YoLotto money, and took their weekly YoLotto numbers (four) through Secret Chat. Each Friday the weekly YoLotto numbers were generated via dice roll and posted on a Whiteboard on the YoLotto room wall. The winner(s) where notified thru Buddy List message and offered an opportunity to join the family. As a business, YoLotto generated a modest income for the young Andronico Mafia Family, introduced the organization to a plethora of other YoVille players, and brought in new members, such as Bleu Hebert. But, it was an extremely labor intensive operation, requiring more time than Don Marco or the YoLotto Girls were interested in giving. Searching for a new family purpose, Anita suggested a resort hotel and Don Marco immediately saw the potential. The Mafia Don Mansion became the family's first real estate purchase. Resort 'Coin Run' Walkway Promoted to Lady Boss, Anita became a hot spark plug in the young Andronico Family engine. Her first leadership move was to convince Kayla to become the Bar Manager and to develop the resort night club scene. Next, she gave Becky full control of the resort Front Desk and entrusted her to make each guest’s visit a unique experience. She then recruited Joe Paire as the resort Gardener, Keith Rohlman to oversee Maintenance, and Jennifer Gowell to run Housekeeping. Drawing upon her YoLotto days, her desire was to make visits to the Andronico Resort a rich memorable experience., full of staff members with different talents and unique personality. She wanted guests to returned home and tell their friends about the resort, which in turn would lead them to visit. Additionally, she wanted the Andronico Resort to be a Yoville destination place for daily ‘Coin Runs’. To accomplish this, she convinced each family member to purchase a Trailer , for a measly 5k coins, and connect it to the back of the Resort using a Teleport Door. Male trailers were place on the back right side of the Resort and females trailers on the left side. This configuration created a male staff hallway and female staff hallway, accessible from the Employees Lounge. Resort Managers have their own hallway, also access from the Employees Lounge. Anita connected her Ranch Home to the Lounge, which entered into her Visiting Lounge. From there she had access to her Lady Boss/Resort Managers office, her private living quarters, and to Don Marco’s office (i.e. starter apartment). Some have theorized that it was set up that way by Don Marco, so he could keep tabs on what Anita was up to. Not an easy task. Others have theorized that the setup was Anita’s idea, so that no one could see Don Marco without going through her first. Whomever established the layout, it was evident to everyone early on that Don Marco and Anita worked very well together and had a unique relationship. Family folklore has it, but never proven, that within Don Marco’s office is private access to a lush Red Velvet Bedroom - equipped with hot tub, a 71” cast iron double slipper clawfoot bathtub, and an array of cameras - that he had built specifically for Anita. But, that rumor may have simply developed from the fact that Don Marco is an avid Hugh Hefner fan. With all of the family Trailers connected to the Family’s Mafia Don Mansion, the resort’s square footage increased dramatically becoming a labyrinth of rooms for guests to explore. But Anita was not done. The next step of her vision was to have everyone connect the outside front of their Trailer to the family member next to them, on either side. When completed this formed a continuous walkway from the back right-side of the resort to the back left-side. This permitted guests to collect their daily ‘Gift Boxes’ and ‘Message Coins’ without have to access their Buddy List a single time. When complete and Don Marco could see Anita’s vision he was quick to add his own touch. Avidly involved in the Yoville community in the early days, Don Marco specifically enjoyed discovering and exploring ‘Photo Ops’ each day. He marveled at the creative ways YoVillians put the large quantity of items together necessary to form their ‘Photo Ops’. He observed though, that most Photo Ops were often extremely bulky and cluttered. That thinking changed the day he experienced his first Whiteboard ‘Photo Op’. He asked himself, “Why couldn’t Whiteboard Photo Ops be included in Anita’s Resort ‘Coin Run’ Walkway?” Returning home, he called a meeting and shared his Whiteboard epiphany with the family. Immediately, they rushed off to add a Whiteboard ‘Photo Op’ to the front of their Resort Trailer. Completion of Anita’s Resort Walkway solved a problem that had nagged at Don Marco since the family’s foundation – how to determine if a new recruit was a flash in the pan or a dedicated loyal player. Every Mafia family recruiter quickly learns to weed out eager recruits due abusive language, derogatory behavior, and/or begging. They learn to identify potential problem recruits and/or slackers from their social media posts or lack thereof. They learn to recognize other Mafia family spies from their social media connections and/or association with specific organization. But, even the most seasoned recruiter missing tidbits occasionally and that was what Don Marco struggling with. He had concluded that new recruited need some kind of Initiation task to complete in order to prove their worthiness. Anita’s Resort Walkway presented just that and also enabled them to demonstrate basic game proficiency. It showed the new recruits work ethic, as they earned coins to purchase their Trailer. It confirmed their willingness to follow orders, when they designed the outside of their Trailer to the Resort Manager specifications. It demonstrated their dedication to the game (i.e. family), in how quickly they complete the Initiation Task. It showed their ability to work with others, in getting their Trailer connect to two specified family member’s Trailer. Once a new recruit successfully completes the Initiation Task they are welcomed into the Andronico Family as a Soldier, a full fledged member. Unseen initially, Anita’s Resort Walkway had a small inherent flaw. Because the exterior of each Trailer was decorated to match the main building (Mafia Don Mansion), each looked the same. It was difficulty for resort guests to distinguish one Trailer from the next. The only way guests knew they were progressing along the Resort Walkway was the fact that they were greeted by a different staff member each time they stepped out of a Teleport Door. It was quiet inconspicuous Poolboy Manuel Piscina who identified and suggested a fix to the visual flaw. How Manuel became a member of Andronico Mafia Family is not clearly known. As Anita tells it, “he just showed up at the resort one day. He was quiet, didn’t say much, and was willing to help out with anything. One morning, after he had been around for about six months, he came up to me and said, ‘Miss Boss’. That is what he always called me. ‘I have Trailer’, in his broken English. At first, I didn’t know what he was talking about. Seeing my confusion, he added, ‘Miss Boss, por favor follow me’, and bounced out. So, I followed him and low and behold I bounced right into a fully completed Resort Family Trailer, minus the Teleport Doors. Seeing my surprised, he beamed, ‘Miss Boss, this mine.’ Then he asked, ‘may I add to Walkway?’ He had been so helpful, for so long, that I couldn’t say no. So, I sent a message to Tony and Bob explaining that Manuel was coming over to see them about adding his Trailer between theirs. Then, about two weeks later, Manuel approaches me again. ‘Miss Boss, I have trouble finding mi casa. All the Trailers look like mine. I go into other familia casas by accidente.’sic That is not good, I replied. But before I could say anything else, he added, ‘but I fix. Okay?’ I had no idea what he was talking about, so I agreed with him. He gave me his big trademark smile and rushed off. A couple of days later he found me again and asked that I come to his Trailer with him. When I stepped out of the Teleport Door to his Trailer I almost fell over in surprise. He had transformed the grassy area in front into a Penguin Fountain Pond. Excitedly he exclaimed, ‘now I find mi casa. You like, Miss Boss?’ I did. I seriously did. And, I knew that if we did this to all the Walkway Trailers, it would bring more guests to the Resort. From that day on, everyone treated Manuel as Family.” Andronico Resort Elk Rescue (July 2017).jpg|Elk Rescue - Bodyguard Steven Nockaitas (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway Power Station (July 2017).jpg|Power Station - Maintenanceman Keith Rollman (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway (Winter 2017).jpg|Andronico Winery - Gardener Joe Paire (Winter 2016) Penguin Fountain (July 2017).jpg|Penguin Pond - Pool Manager Manuel Piscina (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway Elephant Compound (Winter 2016).jpg|Elephant Compound - Postmaster Bob Post (Winter 2016)|link=https://apps.facebook.com/playyoworld/?d=h22663553|linktext=Andronico Resort Walkway Elephant Compound (Winter 2016) Andronico Resort Chicken Farm (Christmas 2016).jpg|Chicken Farm - Chef Billy Davine (Winter 2016)|link=https://apps.facebook.com/playyoworld/?d=h22668472|linktext=Andronico Resort Walkway Chicken Farm Andronico Resort Walkway Gorilla Habitat.jpg|Gorilla Habitat - Henchmen Albert Sunyich (July 2017)|link=https://apps.facebook.com/playyoworld/?d=h24284529|linktext=Andronico Resort Walkway Gorilla Habitat - Henchmen Albert Sunyich (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway West Wing Entrance (July 2017).jpg|West Wing Employee Entrance (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway Veterinarian Clinic (July 2017).jpg|Veterinarian Clinic - Dr. Randy Cambareri Esq. (July 2017)|link=https://apps.facebook.com/playyoworld/?d=h22672160|linktext=Andronico Resort Walkway Veterinarian Clinic - Dr. Randy Cambareri Esq. (July 2017) Security Office (May 2016).png|Resort Security Office - Sheriff Mike Andronico (May 2016) Andronico Resort Walkway Mausoleum (July 2017).jpg|Mausolum - Undertaker Erasmo Boven (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway East Wing Entrance (July 2017).jpg|Resort East Wing Employee Entrance - Maintenanceman Keith Rollman (July 2017) Andronico Resort Butterfly Habitat (July 2017).jpg|Butterfly Habitat - Bank Manager Georgetta Heminger (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway Polar Bear World (Winter 2016).jpg|Polar Bear World - Waitress Tina Deirdre (Winter 2016)|link=https://apps.facebook.com/playyoworld/?d=h22650960|linktext=Polar Bear World - Waitress Tina Deirdre (Winter 2016) Jenni's Resort Pathway (July 2017).jpg|Reindeer Crossing - Maid Jenni Gowell (July 2017) Andronico Resort Walkway Jungle Bar (July 2017).jpg|Jungle Bar - Bar Manager Kayla Morgan (July 2017) One by one the family began to personalize the grass in front of their Resort Trailer. Avid hunter Steven Norkaits, Don's Bodyguard, created an Elk Rescue Preserve because Animated Elk could no longer be crafted in the Factory. Maintenance man Keith Rollman asked the Family for Crafting Widgets , so he could the Resort a Power Plant from Windmills crafted in the Factory. Gardener Joe Paire planted the first vines for the Andronico Winery. Manuel had his Penguin Fountain Pond. A life-long Circus lover, Postmaster Bob Post created an Elephant Compound for retired circus elephants. Chef Billy Davine created a Chicken Farm, so resort guests would be served the freshest possible eggs. Albert, one of the two Henchmen that Don Marco brought over with him from the Calacino Family, created a Gorilla Habitat. Maid Jenni improved employee parking in front of the West Wing Entrance Trailer. Capo Mike Andronico, Don's son, turned his Trailer into the Resort Security Office and placed in at the Resort Walkway apex. Maintenance man Keith Rollman added parking to the East Wing Employee Entrance. Bank Manager Georgetta Heminger put together a Butterfly Habitat. Waitress Tina Deirdre created Polar Bear World. Maid Jenni Gowell found a safe place, in her front yard, for the YoVille Reindeer to romp. And, Bar Manager Kayla opened the 'Jungle Bar', the Resort's first outdoor bar. Loving the creativity the Family was showing enhancing the Resort Walkway, Don Marco became concerned by the number of animals the Family was now responsible for. So, he brought in Dr. Randy Cambareri Esp. Dr. Randy came with the reputation of being an superb Veterinarian, excellent man, but a little bit on the eccentric side. Not one to daddle, Dr. Randy immediately opened his new Veterinarian Clinic in a Trailer on the Andronico Walkway, close to his clients, and also started a farm for the Andronico Family mascot - Horse. With the Resort Walkway progressing nicely, Anita turned her attention to Resort Food Service and hired Chef Billy Davine and Waitress Tina Deirde. While Chef Billy setup the Resort Kitchen and the Employee Cafateria, Tina focussed on putting together a 50s Diner. All the rave in 2010 YoVille, Tina took inspiration from the 'Happy Day' television show and included a performance stage in her Diner. Then, went a step farther and booked Elvis. 'The King' has been playing the Andronico Resort 50s Diner since its Grand Opening. When the Kitchen and Cafateria were complete, Chef Billy open a quaint Italian Restuarant on the Resort's back balcony. Currently, they are the the only two eating establishment at the Resort. Accounting For an organization to grow and prosper the leader must grow also. Don Marco was no exception. Used to taking care of all the Family administrative business himself, Lady Boss Anita’s new ideas pushed his skills to their limit, especially in the financially department. To relieve the pressure, he convinced his brother Ricky to join the Family. A free spirit, Don Marco believed Ricky possessed the intellect and attention to detail skills necessary to manage the Family books. Ricky’s opening salvo, as the new Andronico Mafia Family Accountant, was to make the argue to Don Marco and Lady Boss Anita that he needed to setup shop away from the day-to-day bustle of the Resort. The constant coming and going of guests and individuals looking to join the family, as well as all the construction Anita had the Family involved in, created a noisy, chaotic, environment, hard to work in. To keep him happy, Don Marco capitulated and Ricky opens his Accounting Office in a Beach House, on the then undeveloped Andronico waterfront. He did follow Lady Boss Anita’s directions and purchased a Trailer, but put it on the beach, instead of the Resort Walkway like the other Family members. In time, both acquisitions would prove to be extremely beneficial for the Family and the Resort. Seeing that Don Marco valued creativity and Lady Boss Anita stressed teamwork, Ricky developed a Financial Plan that encompassed both attributes. Each Family member was encouraged to earn as many YoCoins as they could each day, through Factory visits, ‘Coin Runs’, Coin Chests, Daily Bonuses, Event sales, Auction House, Maxing, and so on. They were free to spend their coins however they wanted, though were required to report all purchases to his office to be recorded in the Family books and were required to him or Don Marco for any YoCash items they needed. The Family bought into the Financial Plan with no argument. Simply because it eliminated the need for them to use their own money to get YoCash items. Many guests have misunderstood the YoCash item requests in Ricky’s Message Box. Believing that he lavishes YoCash gifts on players to garner their friendship. Their greedy request for YoCash items go unanswered. A review of the Andronico Mafia Family books shows that the Family has invested over 100,000,000 YoCoins, on 45,000+ items, building the current Family holdings. YoCash figures were not made available. Other YoWorld Mafia Families *Black Mafia *Cerrito Mafia Family *Calacino Mafia Family *Cerrito Mafia Family *Coraggio Mafia Family *Corleone Mafia Family of YoWorld *DeSimone Mafia Family *Gravano Mafia Family *Impavido Mafia Family *Leone Mafia Family *Lucchese Mafia Family *Mancini Mafia Family of YoWorld *Musitano Famiglia *Padrino Mafia Family of YoWorld *Pantera Mafia Family of YoWorld *Roc Mafia Famgila *Saliari Familia *Stracillio Mafia Family of YoWorld *The Colombo Crime Family of YoWorld *The Corsican Mafia of YoWorld *The Costello Mafia Family of YoWorld *The Denaro Mafia Family of YoWorld *The Falcone Mafia Family of YoWorld *The Famiglia of Valentino *The Fanucci Mafia Family of YoWorld *The Getane Mafia Family of YoWorld *The Gold Mafia Organization *The Kray Mafia Family of YoWorld *The Latorio Organization of YoWorld *The Paccino Mafia Family of YoWorld *The Serio Organization of YoWorld *The Scilian Family of YoWorld *The Soprano Mafia Family of YoWorld *The Spartan Mafia of YoWorld Category:YoWorld Role-Players Category:YoWorld Groups Category:YoWorld Families Category:Fan Created Content